


Bees

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean prayed to Cas for help.  Cas came…but Dean wished he hadn’t.





	Bees

Dean grumbled as he stepped out of the motel room.  They needed help.  They needed help in figuring out what the hell was going on in this upside down, fucked up world.  And when Dean needed help, there was only one person he would call.  Castiel.

 

So he stepped outside for some fresh air, running a hand over Baby’s hood as he spoke out loud to himself.  “I pray to Castiel.  Breaker breaker.  One, two, three.  Cas, you got your ears on?  We are having some problems.  Do you mind stoppin’ by?”  Dean ended his prayer and listened for a moment. 

 

He didn’t know why but he always expected something exciting to happen after a prayer.  Like there would be sparks or some magical mystical voice would boom over him saying ‘message received’ or something.  But it never did.  Instead, it happened much like it was about to happen.  Cas would just pop in and say to words.

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

“Great Cas, we-HOLY SHIT!”  Dean slapped his hand over his eyes as he stumbled, trying not to trip over his feet with his eyes shut.  “What are you doing?!”  He screamed as he peaked through his fingers.  It was like a train wreck, he couldn’t not look.

 

“I don’t understand.”  Cas said with a big smile. 

 

Dean didn’t either.  Cas was there, sitting on the hood of Baby…that was the first thing he did wrong.  Then, he showed up naked…that was the second thing he did wrong.  But the cherry on top?  HE WAS COVERED IN BEES AND HONEY!

 

Cas had one leg outstretched, the other bent with his elbow propped up on it.  It just let…everything, and he meant everything…just, hang out.  The bees were fluttering around him and on him, and in places bees should not damn well be! Honey was dripping off of Cas.  It was in his hair, on his chest, on his arms…on his legs...on his—

 

“WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!”  Dean screamed at the angel who just tilted his head to the side and gave him a frown.

 

“The bees don’t like the clothes, Dean.”

 

“Well, I do!”  He responded.  “And…what…I…”  Dean huffed out quick breaths before he just stormed away and went back into the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Dean?”  Sam questioned as his brother came storming in, looking as if he had just witnessed the end of the world.

 

“Don’t talk to me!  Bleach!  I need fucking bleach!”  Dean screamed at an unusually high pitch as he stormed into the bathroom, locking the door before trying to breathe normally.

 

Sam of course was curious as to what happened, but when he stuck his head out, there was nothing out there.  Just Baby…with something on her hood.  Curiosity got the better of him as he stepped out and ran his finger over it, twirling the substance that was all over the hood between his fingers.  “Is this…honey?” 

 

Sam stuck his tongue out to lick it.

 

“DON’T!”  Dean screamed.  “THERE WAS ANGEL ASS ON THAT!  AND-AND OTHER STUFF!”  Dean practically squeaked out that last line, trying not to let the images back in his brain, but he was unsuccessful. 

 

Needless to say, it took a while for Dean to calm down, but when he did, he explained everything.  It took most of the morning to get the honey and ass print off of the hood of Baby.  Dean was pissed, to say the least.  If the ‘show’ wasn’t enough, having to scrub Cas’ honey-caked ass print off of his car did the trick.

 

Needless to say, Dean couldn’t eat honey after that, ever again.


End file.
